Playing Mommy
by MoonlitStares-03
Summary: Bella's having zero luck in job-hunting. But when little Renesmee mistakes her for being her long-lost mommy, her daddy Edward Cullen offers Bella money to pretend for a month. In this situation, can Bella act both mommy and wife?
1. The Deal

**This is a short story based on a Filipino movie I just saw this morning. The plot captured me and made me want to do something like it. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry. I'm still going to dedicate my time with my major stories. This is just something that I wanted to write in case I lose my nerve. Ha-ha.**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"I hate you!"

I stomped out of the building, filled with anger and annoyance. "I mean… what the hell were you thinking, suggesting this job?" My friend Alice purposely told me that the job interview she had set up for me was for applying as a writer in a magazine. But the truth was that it was an interview for applying as a _model_ for the magazine.

"A model? I'm not applying to be a model," I had said to the interviewer, my face scrunching up in confusion. "I'm applying to be a writer."

Her face had shown confusion too. "Oh, but in this appointment list…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Unfortunately, we are not low on writers."

"Thanks anyway," I'd grunted at her then stormed out.

"Relax, Bella" Alice had the nerve to say that!

"I am not going to relax until I've found a job!" I screeched into my phone, earning me a few disapproving glances from people I passed.

"Well, you could've avoided this situation if you didn't quit on your last one," she pointed out, all huffy now, too.

"I cannot spend the rest of my life working at some café," I said through gritted teeth. "I have a degree in Journalism, Alice. I have to put it to use by being, guess what, a journalist!"

"Don't worry," she said, being the almighty optimist. "You'll find a job suitable for you. I gotta go. See ya later."

I sighed then hung up. I looked up at the massive skyscrapers that were so famous in Manhattan. My heels began to hurt so I decided to go to Central Park. It was the only place I go to so that I could clear my head. And I was also in need of a good dirty hotdog.

When I got to the world-famous park, I approached a hotdog stand and ordered one. I thanked the vendor then took a seat on a bench which overlooked the people enjoying the greenery. As I ate, I rifled through my folder where I kept my resume and other required papers for job interviews. I looked at my photo, a simple one of me with my wavy brown hair down. I groaned. The camera managed to capture my paleness all too well. I sighed then finished my food.

An old woman came to sit on the same bench. As she did, she smiled at me kindly. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked older than fifty but her beauty—with her gold mane of hair and lilting green eyes disproved my guess. She also looked rich with her expensive-looking fur coat and heels. When I was done with my hotdog, I stood up to throw the wrapper into a nearby trashcan. But a wind passed by and made my papers fly in a crazy spin. The old woman helped me pick them up.

"Thank you," I said after taking one last paper from her.

"You're welcome, dear," she replied. I smiled then turned away.

**Esme Cullen**

I watched the beautiful young woman stride away. I suddenly thought of my lawyer son, who I thought she would probably be perfect with. A nice woman like her would do him good. And his daughter would, too. My smile drooped at the thought of little Renesmee. Even though she was only five years old, she's too aware that her mother is not around. We couldn't tell her that her mother had died after she had been born.

Another wind circled and I noticed a flying piece of paper. I picked it up and realized it was a picture of the woman earlier. The woman had gone already, and I couldn't run after her. So I put it in my purse

I stood up then went to hail a cab home.

…

When I got to my son's apartment, Renesmee ran for me and gave me one of her famous cuddles. "Good afternoon, Grandmother," she said. She looked up at me, her emerald green eyes smoldering. "Will you play with me today? Daddy's still in London."

I smiled then picked her up in my arms. "What do you want to play, sweetheart?" I asked as I walked toward her pink bedroom.

"I want to play dolls with you," she grinned as I put her down on her bed. She rolled off of it then went straight toward her toys. She pulled out a doll in a maid's dress. "Can we, please?"

"How could I say no?" I laughed then approached her. I put down my bag on her bed then Renesmee's attention swerved to it. Her eyes widened and I followed the direction of her gaze. The picture of the woman had somehow slipped out of my bag and dropped to the floor.

"Who's that?" she asked as she picked it up. She grinned excitedly at me and held up the photograph. "Grandma, I have her hair!" she twirled her curly brown hair to prove her point.

"Yes, you do," I played along. "And you're pretty like her."

She looked at me with excited eyes. "Grandma, is she my mommy?"

"Actually…" I didn't know what to do. My grandchild had jumped into conclusions, and I was afraid to admit she was wrong. The woman was not her mother. She was just coincidently similar to her.

"If you have this, maybe she's coming back!" Renesmee jumped with glee, hugging the photograph to her chest.

"Renesmee," I had to tell her. But before I could, she hugged me tight.

"I'm so excited" she laughed. Then she looked up at me. "Is she _really_ my mommy?"

I knew my son was going to get mad at me, but I just couldn't disappoint this beautiful little girl. "Yes, it's really her."

_Months Later…_

My son Edward finally returned from London. And what I had feared finally happened. Renesmee ran up to him and started telling him about her mother.

"You didn't tell me she was pretty, daddy!" she said when she was put down by Edward. He had looked tired before, but now he looked surprised when his daughter said those words.

"Who's pretty, honey?" he asked. I immediately bowed my head as if I was really reading the magazine I was holding. But my eyes were still on them.

"Mommy, of course," she said, tilting her head to one side. "Who else?"

"Mommy?" he echoed.

She nodded. Then she pointed at me. "Grandma has a picture of her," she explained.

"Really now," Edward looked at me with arched brows. I looked at my magazine this time.

"Mmm-hmm!" Renesmee said. She ran to her room and came back with the woman's photograph. "Here's mommy! See? I'm not making it up."

"Renesmee, this isn't…" he was about to tell the truth but I cut him off.

"Oh, hello Edward!" I stood up from my chair and approached him. He suspiciously looked at me. "Don't tell me you forgot what your wife looked like."

"May I speak to you for a minute, Mom?" he asked, ushering me to the kitchen. Renesmee was then taken to her room by her nanny. She looked at us questioningly but didn't ask.

When we were now in the kitchen, Edward exploded on me. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asked, holding up the picture. "And _where_ the heck did you find this?"

"The woman dropped it," I answered calmly. "I picked it up and kept it instead of throwing it away. Renesmee saw it in my bag and jumped to conclusions. I couldn't tell her because I knew she would be sad."

"Her being sad about the truth could have been better than her being happy because of a lie," he argued.

I sighed. "I am sorry, but I had no choice."

"What if she wants to see this woman?" he asked. "What will we, or should I say, _you_ do?"

"I told her she's in France," I said. This didn't calm him down.

"So, you told her another lie?" he demanded. My son was very hot-headed; I didn't know where he got it from. My late husband, Carlisle, wasn't like this.

"It was better than telling her she's coming soon," I countered. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. "Edward, I know what I got myself into." He let out a breath.

"We have to tell her," he said softly. "This can't go on."

"And how will you tell her?" I asked.

"Somehow," he said vaguely. For once, my son, who practically had an elaborated answer to everything, couldn't reason out on this one.

"While you think, I'm going to take Renesmee to the toy store" I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Unless… you want to spend time with her and you take her instead."

He nodded then walked beside me. "I think I should be the one," he said. "I'm going to be busy tomorrow anyway."

**Bella Swan**

"You're planning to go to graduate school??" Alice asked when I told her my decision. I was still unlucky with job-hunting, and I had to do something so that I wasn't wasting my life. I was already twenty-six and I wasn't getting any younger.

"In Harvard, so wish me luck," I said as I took a sip of my iced tea. Her mouth dropped.

"You're aiming for a top-three school?" she waved her arms in the air in incredulity. "You're really serious."

"I am serious," I said indignantly. Then I sighed. "All I have to do is pass the exam."

"But the exam was, like, a week ago," she reminded me.

"I took the exam, Alice," I said. "The results will come out a month later."

She pursed her lips. "What will you do in the meantime?" she asked.

"I'll still go job-hunting," I shrugged. "So I could wait without driving myself crazy."

She sighed then took a bite of her scone. "I hope this works out." I hoped so, too.

I looked down at my watch and saw I was running late. I was going to meet up with my cousin Emmett to buy toys for his kids. "I better go. Emmett's probably waiting for me in front of the toy store by now."

"Ooh, you're going to get it," she teased as she stood up almost at the same time I did. "Anyway, I better go, too."

"See you later," I said then walked out of the café before her. I wrapped my coat around me and made my way through the thick crowd of New Yorkers.

A few minutes later, I saw the familiar sign of the toy store. I gulped when I saw Emmett waiting for me, looking down at his watch every few seconds. He looked up when he saw me approach.

"Hey, cousin," I said. He scowled. I laughed faintly. "Sorry I'm late. I talked to Alice about something."

"We better get a move on," he said as he nudged my cheek. It was my turn to scowl. I hated it when he does that. He chuckled. "That's for making me wait."

"Sorry," I mumbled then followed him inside the store.

The place was huge so we had to tackle every aisle in order to find his kids' choice of toy. And it was hard.

He decided to find stuff for his two sons Kenneth and Andrew, while I was going to find something for his little Katie. We separated by the cash registers and I automatically made my way toward the dolls.

When I got there, I stopped short when I saw a beautiful little girl with curly brown hair—like mine—and was in a cute yellow coat and black boots. She was looking at the Cabbage Patch dolls and she suddenly turned to me when I approached the same stand. I took one box with a redhead doll inside and was about to turn away when the little girl tugged at my pant leg. I looked down and noticed she was staring at me with her wide green eyes. A smile slowly tugged at her mouth.

"Mommy?" she asked. I looked at her. Did she just call me 'mommy'?

"Renesmee, have you decided on what to…?" a smooth, velvet voice said, suddenly trailing off. I looked up and saw a very handsome man with messy bronze hair and green eyes. He was looking at me with a shocked expression. I suddenly grew self-conscious. The little girl tugged at my pant leg again.

"Daddy, it's mommy!" she squealed. Suddenly, she took my hand and dragged me toward her… _daddy_?

The man looked at his daughter uneasily. "Let go of her hand, Renesmee," he said in his smooth voice. "You might cut off her circulation."

"Circle nation?" she asked innocently. I grinned.

"No, it's _circulation_," I found myself blurting out. Both the man and the little girl looked at me. I blushed.

The girl surprised me again by hugging me. "Mommy, it's really you!" she said. Then she looked up at me. "How was France, mommy?"

"France..?" I was confused. "I never went to…" but before I could finish, the man cut me off.

"She had fun," he said for me. Then he picked the girl up. "Let's go here again some other time." and as he passed me, he whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Meet me at the entrance of Central Park" he added then turned away. The little girl, who he called Renesmee, looked at her dad.

"Why can't mommy come home with us?" I heard her ask him. But the man just patted her back and appeared to have whispered something to her because she grinned.

"Bella, there you are!" Emmett's booming voice erupted behind me. I swiftly turned around and saw he was holding his hand out. Oh. The doll.

"Uh, something just weird happened" I said when I put the doll into his shopping basket. He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me later," he said as he walked and I fell into step with him. "Right now, these toys are our priority."

"I know. I understand," I grinned. "Your kids will surely attempt a coup d'état if you don't come home with their gifts on time."

"Thank you for being aware," he joked.

…

I cancelled on Alice—it wasn't an easy feat—so that I could meet up with the man from the toy store. I wasn't sure what just happened back there, but I'm guessing the man wanted to talk to me about it. I was deeply surprised when his daughter called me her mom. I didn't know how she thought of me that way. But maybe I was going to find out.

The man was already by the entrance when I got there. He nodded curtly then ushered me to a nearby bench. "Um, may I know what this is for?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He looked at me. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm here to offer you something," he said straightforwardly.

"Offer what? A job?" I asked. He nodded, all businesslike.

"Uh, something like that," he admitted.

"Continue," maybe my bad luck of finding a job turned into a good one.

"As you can remember, my daughter called you her mom," he started. I nodded in understanding. "And I know why." He pulled out a photograph from the inside of his coat and handed it to me. My eyes widened. It was my resume photo.

"This is me," I said. He nodded. "How did..?"

"My mom picked it up when you two met," he explained.

"Oh, you mean the woman with gold hair?" I asked. "I remember her but I don't remember dropping the photo."

"Yes, well, it ended up in front of her," he said. "And accidentally my daughter saw it and assumed you were her mom."

"Because of my hair, probably," I mumbled.

"That isn't important" he said. This guy had some patience issues. Then he twined his fingers together. "So, getting to the offer…"

I think I got what he was saying. "You want me to pretend to be her mom?" I guessed. He nodded after hesitating for a moment.

"I'm willing to pay you," he said. He looked at me. "Five grand."

"Five _grand_..?" I echoed.

"Is it too low? Fine, six grand," he negotiated.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Final offer: ten grand," he said. "And it'll only be for a month or so."

I nodded. We shook hands and stood up. What did I just get myself into?


	2. Yeah, Something Like That

**I'm deeply sorry for not updating for a looooong time. I had review classes—I need to take them so that I can have a good chance of getting into the top universities here—so there wasn't much free time. Another reason would be that I had Writer's Block for a long time.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this. In case you haven't noticed, I put up THREE chapters! WEEEEE! Ha-ha.**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"You got a job?"

After I met up with Edward, I called Alice to tell her the news. "That's great—terrific!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I put down my photo on the kitchen counter. I approached the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a can of soda. "Very lucky of me."

Alice sensed my lack of enthusiasm. "Wait, aren't you happy?" she asked. I sighed. I opened the soda and took a sip. The fizzy substance made my stomach rumble.

"I am happy," I said, forcing my best cheery voice. I took another sip. "I mean, the pay's really excellent." _Excellent, indeed_

"By the way, what _is_ your job?" she asked. I had hoped she wouldn't ask me that. But I could have expected it… since it was Alice.

"I'm working as an assistant to some hotshot lawyer," I left out what I was assisting him for. What she didn't know won't hurt her. And I knew she would just play Conscience on me.

"I thought you wanted to have something journalism-related?" it was really hard getting off a conversation with her. _Geez_

"It is—kind of," I said. Truthfully, there was no hint of journalism in it.

"Well, at least you have a job," she said. "But, what if you get accepted into Harvard?"

"Actually, it's just a temporary job," I admitted. I owed her at least a bit of the truth. "It's more like a project."

"Some kind of business trip?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. Then someone knocked at the door. Thank goodness someone was kind enough to interrupt. "Uh, I better go. Someone's at the door."

"Oh. Bye," she said then finally hung up. I put down the phone and went to open the door. Wordlessly, Rosalie, Emmett's wife, stepped into my apartment. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I need a break," she sighed then plopped on my couch. She leaned back her head and put her hands on her face. "I can't believe how hard it is to be a parent."

I sat beside her and grinned. "Did you really leave Emmett with them?" I asked, a bit incredulous.

"He owes me," she said then turned her head so that she was facing me. She narrowed her eyes. "Laugh if you must. I bet you will be extremely tired before bedtime if you were in my place."

I laughed faintly. Little did she know I was going to find out…?

_A week later_

My bags were finally packed. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked a little bit like a mom. I had let my hair down, letting my natural curls cascade freely to the middle of my back. I was wearing a plain white sleeveless top underneath my light blue cashmere sweater, a khaki skirt that ended just below the knee, and a pair of strapped sandals. And for the final touch, I dabbed some lip gloss on my mouth.

As if on cue, someone knocked on my door. I looked through the peephole and almost felt my heart beat slightly faster at the sight of Edward—he was talking to someone on his phone. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bags, and opened the door. I showed my best friendly smile at him, which immediately faltered when he just nodded at me and continued talking on his cell. _Inconsiderate_

Without even bothering to lend a hand with my bags, he turned away. _Very inconsiderate!_

I cleared my throat as loud as I could. "A-_hem_!" I practically shouted. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, looking annoyed. I arched a brow and pointed at my bags. "Mister Cullen, don't you know that respectable gentlemen help ladies with their bags?"

He rolled his eyes and murmured something on his phone and closed it shut. He walked back to me and slung my bags over his shoulder. He looked at me sarcastically. "Happy?" he asked.

I grinned. "Delighted," I said. He snorted, which still made him look cute—SHUT UP!

I followed him down to his car wordlessly. That was because he didn't bother make conversations. I couldn't believe I thought he was the polite kind. He put my bags in the trunk of his car then stepped inside the driver's seat. I went in the front passenger seat on the other side and strapped my self in.

"Let's start discussing what you're going to tell Renesmee," he suddenly said, being straight to the point. He began to drive out of the front of my apartment building and we were soon on the busy road. "You came from France…"

"I have a degree in journalism so I better did something related to it," I suggested. He sighed.

"Fine," he said. "You went there to study their culture and history."

"I wrote my experiences to a small publication," I added. He sighed again.

"Yes," he agreed. "You decided to take a break so you came to visit us here."

"That's simple enough," I admitted. "I can handle it."

"Good," he said. He briefly looked at me. "I'm hoping you know how to act..?"

I blushed. "Kind of," I said, embarrassed. He sighed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Sighing," I pointed out. "You keep sighing. It's irritating."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

I pursed my lips. "So," I started. "What happened to her real mom?"

"She died giving birth to her," he said.

"So you didn't have the heart to tell her," I stated. He nodded blankly. I groaned.

"I don't get how lawyers can be so emotionless," I huffed. He glared at the road, but I knew it was supposed to be directed at me. "Oh, don't even try to deny it. It's true."

"Maybe that's because our job requires us to be serious," he countered.

"Well, it doesn't have to take over your life," I countered.

"It'll be harder if you keep up two strong emotions," he debated. I was speechless. Stupid lawyer tactic! "It will obviously confuse the brain."

"Well, I still think it's not healthy," I huffed. He rolled his eyes. Silence ensued after that.

…

The place where the Cullens lived was obviously for the hotshots. It was huge and looked excessively classy for my taste. With my bags in tow, we went up to the fifth floor. Edward wordlessly led the way. I mentally scoffed. _Lawyers_…

He opened the door that had the number 478 on it and we were immediately attacked by Renesmee, his daughter—or should I say: _our_ daughter. Her curly hair was tied in two braids and she was wearing a cute red dress and white flats. She hugged Edward then leaped into my arms, almost knocking the wind out of me. I did my most convincing love-filled hug, and I ended up doing it for real. The girl was very lovable.

"You're here!" she said excitedly. When she pulled back, she kissed both my cheeks. "You're really here!" I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, baby," I cooed then hugged her again.

"Gloria, would you take these bags to our room?" Edward said to a middle-aged woman. I pulled back from Renesmee.

"Yes, sir," the woman said and prepared to take my bags. But I stopped her.

"Wait, I'll help you," I offered. She smiled.

"It's okay, ma'am," then she slung my bags over her shoulder. I bit my lip. Then Renesmee tugged at my skirt. I looked down at her.

"Mommy, do you wanna tour around?" she asked, her grin reaching her ears.

I smiled. "Sure," I said and she tugged at my hand to follow her. And as we walked away, I heard Edward talk on his phone again. Was that guy really all about work?

Renesmee showed me different rooms—hers, her grandma's, and her dad's. When I asked her if I could sleep with her tonight—because I wasn't going to sleep in one room with Mister Workaholic, handsome he may be—she just giggled. "That wouldn't be fair to daddy," she said.

"Right," I murmured. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Don't you want to sleep with him?" she asked. Uh-oh…

"Uh, I just thought maybe you want to sleep with me," I covered.

"Maybe next time," she grinned. Then she whispered in my ear teasingly. "I know that mommies and daddies spend time together after being apart. Daddy probably missed you more than I did." I blushed, even though it wasn't true. I only met Edward yesterday.

"Next time, then?" I asked. She nodded then gave me a hug.

"See you later, mommy," she said when we pulled apart. "I'm going to my friend's house."

"Have fun, baby," I grinned. She skipped away toward her nanny and they left the apartment. I let out a breath. I was free for now. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to go to my temporary room.

Inside I saw Edward doing something on his laptop. He looked preoccupied but since he hadn't been exactly polite, I wanted to give a little taste of his medicine. "Oy!" I said. He jumped in his seat then looked at me over his shoulder, looking annoyed at my interruption. I kept my face blank as I leaned on the wall casually.

"If you're wondering where to put your clothes, the closet's beside you," he said as he returned to his work. I looked briefly at the closet then turned back to him.

"There's no way I'm sleeping the same room as you," I said.

"Don't worry. Our feelings are mutual," he said. I think my eye just twitched in annoyance. "But if we want to make this believable, we have to share this room. Besides, when you accepted the offer to be her mom, it's automatically understood that you would also be my wife—for a month or so."

"No way am I sharing a bed with you," I said stubbornly. He looked at me cynically.

"And why the hell not?" he asked. I shrugged and fought the urge to blush. Luckily, I succeeded in suppressing it.

"I don't sleep with guys next to me," I said nonchalantly. "They can't be trusted."

He stood up from his chair and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bed. "Please," he said. "Like I would even attack you"

I narrowed my eyes. He was completely insulting my being a woman here.

He ignored my glare and laid out a makeshift bed using the blanket on the floor. "Since you're highly choosy, you're going to sleep here" he announced. I shook my head. This guy obviously didn't know how to be a gentleman.

"No," I said. He glared at me. I sat on the center of the bed and crossed my legs. "_I'm_ sleeping on the bed. You sleep on the ground."

"Whatever," he said. He glared at me—I glared back. "Just as long you stop complaining." I shrugged.

This was going to be a _long_ month.


	3. Playing The Threat Card

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"And where are _you_ going?"

Edward was about to go out without breakfast when I caught him. He turned around and glared. "To work, obviously" he explained.

"Not without breakfast, you're not," I warned, leaning on the wall. Renesmee had been excited to have this first breakfast as a whole 'family' and Edward just _had_ to go already.

"I'm going to be late," he countered. I sighed and approached him so I could talk to him without Renesmee overhearing. She was in the dining room with Esme, her grandmother.

"Can't you just sacrifice for your daughter?" I asked. "She's excited about this. How can you prioritize work before her anyway?"

"Maybe some other time," he didn't budge. I couldn't believe I was stooping this low, but I had to—for the sake of Renesmee.

"If you don't join us, I'm going to tell her—right here, right now," I threatened. Last night, we had both agreed that by the time my obligation ended, he would tell Renesmee the truth. My part was just to prepare her and give her some love a real mother could. Unfortunately, _he's_ the one not playing the father part of the family concept.

He glared. I remained stoic and went to sit beside Renesmee at the dinner table. Moments later, Edward sat down with us. I grinned victoriously. _Score!_

…

After breakfast, Edward stood up from the table and prepared to go. He gave his daughter and his mom a kiss and was about to go… when Renesmee said, "daddy, you haven't kissed mommy yet."

I froze in my seat. Edward looked at me briefly before approaching me and kissing me on the cheek. Red tinged my cheeks. His lips felt so soft… SHUT UP, BELLA!

"Bye," he said then went out. Renesmee looked at me.

"You're all red," why oh why did kids have to be so observant?

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school," I stalled as I stood up and gestured her to do the same. I hoped she won't look up anymore. Her pointing it out made my face glow even redder.

I bent down and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, mommy!" she said then met her nanny by the door, her little backpack in tow. Then I was alone with Esme. She smiled at me and called on a house-helper to clean the table.

"It's okay," I said, stopping the maid from taking a plate. Esme looked at me. "I can do it myself."

"Bella, dear," Esme smiled. "Don't feel obligated to do so. You are our guest and guests don't do dishes." I pursed my lips. What can I say? I was used to doing all the work.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "I'm just not used to… not doing chores."

"Everyone deserves a bit of rest, dear," she smiled then gently pushed me toward the living room. We both sat on the sofa—expensive, I think—and she suddenly said, "I'm sorry you had to do this. It's my fault."

I shook my head. "No it's okay," I said. "Um, I'm sure that this experience will come in handy anyway. I just hope Renesmee discovers the truth at the right time."

"Edward is good at confrontation," she prided. "He can handle his daughter's hurt face." I hoped I could handle it, too. I nodded.

Esme patted my hand then stood up. "Let's say we bond for the meantime?" she offered. "Renesmee's classes don't end until in the afternoon anyway. We might as well make the most out of our free time."

"That would be nice," I smiled then followed suit.

…

Esme took me to the shopping mall and we talked all the way. I was embarrassed when she offered to buy me an expensive dress in Zara. I negated it but she insisted. I mean, I wasn't even Edward's real wife. So it felt wrong to accept a gift like this.

I learned that Edward got his argumentation skills from Esme, with the way she persuaded me real well. So we ended up buying a blue silk dress with a low v-neckline and long sleeves. It cost practically a hundred dollars—OR MORE. Since Esme discovered I didn't have shoes to match it, she also ended up buying me a pair of silver high heels.

"Um, when am I even going to wear this?" I asked Esme. We were in Starbucks now, taking a break from shopping. "I don't really go to parties."

"Well, Edward's law firm is having a party next Friday," she said. "Family members are invited. This will be a good way to debut his 'wife', isn't it?" I blushed and shyly avoided her gaze by looking down at my tea.

"It will probably go well," I mumbled. "_If_ Edward doesn't embarrass me in public"

She laughed. "My son is just stressed out," she said. "I promise you that once his workload decreased, his harsh treatment of you will decrease also."

I smiled curtly then took another sip.

Esme looked at her watch. "It's almost Renesmee's dismissal," she said. "But I have something to do. Would you mind fetching her alone?"

I nodded. "I don't mind," I said. "And anyway, I have to make this believable."

She smiled, wished me luck, and then went off. I sighed then finished my drink. It was only two days since I started this act, and I was already feeling guilty. Correction: I was feeling guilty from the moment Edward offered me this 'job'. But I knew I had to be professional about this.

After a few minutes, I left the coffee shop then went to Renesmee's school. Esme had told me about it while we were shopping and I was glad I had managed to remember the school's name.

…

When I got to the kindergarten, I immediately spotted Renesmee and her curly brown hair from the crowd. She saw me quick too. She smiled wide then ran to me. I bent down so she could give me a hug. "Hello, baby," I cooed. "How was school?"

"It was great!" she said when we pulled apart. I took her hand and we both walked down the stairs. We got into a cab. "We painted with our fingers—I painted a flower—and then we sang a new song about the planets!"

"That's good!" I laughed then I pulled her closer so I could caress her soft locks. They were curlier than mine, and she looked like a doll with her hair.

"Mommy, will you and daddy go on a date tonight?" she asked. Renesmee was quite fond of being random, and her randomness managed to make me blush every time.

"Uh, I don't know," I said. "Your dad, um, didn't say anything."

"My classmate told me when her parents got together they went to a fancy restaurant," she said, fingering the hem of my black t-shirt. She sighed. "I think daddy's too busy too much."

"Well, he has to work hard," I defended Edward, like a real wife would. He owed me for that. "If he didn't, you wouldn't have cool toys and beautiful dresses. You also wouldn't be going to a school like yours."

"But I rarely see him," she mumbled. She looked up at me and grinned. "I'm glad you came back."

I smiled. "I'm glad I did, too," I whispered.

When we got to the apartment, Renesmee immediately pulled me to her bedroom to play with her toys. I couldn't help but gawk at her collection. I mean, when I was her age, the only toys I had were a few Barbie dolls, a cooking set, and a dollhouse. She, on the other hand, had different kinds of dolls. She practically had three dollhouses in varying sizes. Although she had these, I knew she wanted Edward the most. As she played with her Baby Alive—it actually pees and cries—I twirled her hair into loose braids and tied the ends with ribbons. Renesmee looked pleased at how it turned out.

A few minutes later, I heard Esme say, "Edward, you're here early."

"Daddy's here!" Renesmee squealed and ran out of her room. I stood up from my position on the rug and stepped outside too. I saw Edward give his daughter a quick hug before going to 'our' room. Renesmee looked hurt. I sighed then went to talk to her good-for-nothing daddy.

I burst through the room and saw that nobody was inside. Then I heard a rush of water from the bathroom. The door had a slight crack to look through. I leaned close to it so I could hear what he was doing. There were tapping noises. I made a face. _He was washing up already, without dinner_?!

I pushed the door open and he jerked his head in my direction. "What do you want?" he asked, looking annoyed like usual. I leaned on the doorframe and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually.

"I'm brushing my teeth, obviously," he said, his tone sounding like he was talking to a dumb person. I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that, Attorney Cullen," I said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"If you're going to be like that, leave me alone," he said, looking at me from the mirror. "I need to rest."

"Without dinner," I stated.

"I ate," he said simply. I scoffed. He glared, which took no effect on me. He glared at me too much so I wasn't bothered anymore.

"God, you are so inconsiderate," I mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look. You hired me to be a mom to your child. It doesn't mean that I have to fill in your position, too."

He sputtered out water, wiped his mouth with his hand, and then turned his head to me. "I don't need a lecture from you. If you were in my shoes, you would also find it difficult to balance things out."

"But I'm not," I argued.

"We're talking hypothetical," he argued back, walking past me. "Don't counter like a child."

I scoffed then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back. He turned to me. I arched a brow. "Well, you act like you can't hear me," I said. "How's that for acting like a child?"

He sighed. _Here we go again_. He lay down on the makeshift bed and pulled the comforter over his head. "I don't have the tolerance for this," he said, his voice muffling.

I kneeled down on his bed and pulled his blanket away from him. "Well, you could've at least greeted your daughter enthusiastically." He opened his mouth to retort but I put up a hand to stop him. I continued, "I may not be a real part of this family, but at least I know how to act in front of your daughter."

"What do I need to do just to shut you up?" he hissed, grabbing the comforter from my hands.

"Treat Renesmee like how a real dad should," I answered then went out of the room to eat dinner with his daughter and his mom.

…

The following days, I sensed Edward was trying to change. But in my opinion, it wasn't enough. I didn't voice this out because I might get smacked on the head if I go all annoying again. I mean, he _was_ trying—and I _did_ say that I wouldn't badger him if he does. So I left him alone. It amused me that he looked surprised when we were alone in the kitchen and I didn't tell him off.

"What are you playing here?" he asked when I entered our room. I looked at him and fought the urge to smile. He kept on staring from his desk.

"I'm not playing anything," I denied then went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I realized I hadn't locked the door, but it was too late.

Edward burst through the bathroom while I was still putting on my top (thank goodness I already put my pajama bottoms). So he saw me in my black push-up bra—the one with the embarrassing laces on. I screamed and immediately covered myself with a towel that was resting on the sink. My face was flushed both in embarrassment and annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. "You're a pervert aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me from top to bottom. He seemed unimpressed, to my annoyance again. "Sorry, but I don't like seeing pale."

"Why did you burst in here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were planning something," he said then stepped out of the bathroom. I quickly put on my t-shirt and followed suit.

"Well, I wasn't," I hissed.

He shrugged then sat on his chair again. "How should I know?" he asked. "You're pretty unexpected so I wasn't sure." Coming from him, it was definitely an insult.

I climbed into bed and huffed. "Goodnight," I said and shut my eyes.

"See? You're really being unexpected," he mumbled. Then I heard him continue his work on his laptop.

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "God, please let me survive this with my sanity still in tact."


	4. Anniversary My Butt

**haha. so this is the part where i TWEAK! =))**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

God, I shouldn't have told Renesmee that. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here being dragged by a toddler... in a law firm! More specifically—EDWARD's LAW FIRM.

Bella you are so very, very, very, very, very STUPID!

I shouldn't have lied to Renesmee—more so than usual. I mean, I was already pretending to be her mom and her dad's wife. I shouldn't have added another lie to the stack. But unfortunately I did.

I told her that today was Edward's and my anniversary. I don't where it came from!

Oh, wait. I do.

It was when I picked up Renesmee from school that I blurted out the lie. She asked me—out of the blue!—when our anniversary was. I asked her why she asked, and she told me she heard her classmate talk about it. So she wondered.

I wanted to tell her it already passed, but I knew she would be sad that she missed it. So I dumbly blurted that it was today. I AM VERY STUPID.

"Renesmee, we shouldn't be here," I told her when we stopped in front of a door. I was getting nervous all of a sudden. I wasn't scared of Edward—please!—but I felt out-of-place with my sweatshirt and jeans combo. And everyone was wearing corporal attires!

"Mommy, don't worry," she smiled then knocked on the door.

Edward's voice sounded from the other side. "Come in."

Renesmee opened the door and ran toward her dad. "Daddy, we've come to visit you!" she squealed. Edward sat up from his chair and eyed me and Renesmee.

"Honey, why so sudden?" he asked as he lifted her up for a kiss on the cheek. He glanced at me and I smiled faintly. Although I think it came out as a grimace.

"She wanted to," I said. I was about to make an excuse when Renesmee blurted something I dreaded her to say.

"Daddy, you didn't tell me today was your and mommy's anniversary," she said, mildly pouting. "You should have stayed at home."

"Anniversary..?" he asked, glancing at me through his reading glasses. I didn't know he uses a pair, but now I do.

I laughed nervously. "How silly of you to forget, Edward," I stalled. "But since you're busy, I guess Renesmee and I can just…"

"Daddy, why don't you take mommy to dinner tonight to make up for forgetting?" Renesmee suggested. This girl was seriously smart for her age. And this wasn't making my job any easier.

"It's okay Renesmee," I said, tugging at her arm.

"But," Renesmee pouted in confusion. Ugh. I'm feeling guilty again. "It's a special day."

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was looking back. I nodded, as if to say, _I'll take care of this_. I returned my attention to his daughter. "Don't worry about it. Mommies and daddies often don't celebrate it anyway." well, _my_ parents didn't… on account of they separated before they could reach a year as a couple together.

Renesmee pouted once more, turned around to give her dad a hug goodbye, and then slipped her hands in mine again. I smiled then prepared to turn… when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," a feminine voice said coolly. The woman was beautiful… very beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a supermodel figure. I instantly felt small and ugly with her in the room.

"What is it?" Edward asked from behind. The woman's face lit up and strutted past me. It was obvious she liked him. The way she slowly swayed her hips was a very good indication.

"I just came by to give you these," she grinned then handed him a stack of papers. She put her hands on her hips. She was probably trying to make her boobs look even bigger. But Edward wasn't taking notice—at least I think so. "The head honcho wants it fixed by Friday."

"Thanks," Edward said then sat on his chair behind his desk. She turned to me and plastered the most plastic smile I've ever imagined. She didn't like me hovering around her target.

"You are..?" she asked, arching a brow. I involuntarily squeezed Renesmee's hand. I hoped I wasn't sweating.

"Bella," I said. "I'm Edward's wife."

She surprised me by laughing briefly then sticking out her hand politely. "I see. Well, I'm Tanya Denali." Her grin widened mischievously and challengingly. "I'm Edward's… _colleague_." Oh. So she's his friend with benefits, then. It was so obvious.

But why did that bother me? The guy was such a jerk almost all the time.

I shook her hand politely. "Nice to meet you." I looked down at Renesmee. "Let's go."

"Okay," Renesmee obeyed and let me drag her out of there.

**Edward Cullen**

When Bella and Renesmee exited my office, Tanya leaned over my table, her made-up eyes narrowing in irritation. "You didn't tell me you have a wife," she hissed.

I sighed and preoccupied myself with the papers she gave me. "I'm going to file a divorce by the time the month ends," I said. She didn't deserve the truth. It's not like she's someone special. She was just someone I was spending my free time with… in hotel rooms.

"But that's three weeks from now," she whined.

"Your point is..?" I asked. She huffed then sauntered away. I really don't know why I chose her to be a 'colleague'—as she puts it. Sure she was beautiful… but she was downright annoying.

…

When I got home—late—I was surprised to find Bella sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Was she waiting for me?

"What are you doing?" I said—making her look up from a book she appeared to be reading. I noticed her cheeks were red. Was she drunk? Probably not because I couldn't see a glass filled with wine in sight.

Or was she embarrassed?

It was probably the latter.

She closed her book then said, "I want to apologize for what happened in your office. I shouldn't have made up that anniversary thing."

"Why did you?" I asked, shrugging off my coat and placing it on the counter.

"Aren't you aware of your daughter's ability to hypnotize people?" she demanded. I thought she was joking—she was. But I knew it was somehow true at the same time. Renesmee could obliviously get what she wants.

"I am," I smirked. That's weird. I actually _smirked_ at Bella. Huh.

"Well, again, I'm sorry," she mumbled then slipped off the stool. She made her way out of the kitchen but stopped when she reached the door of our room. She looked over her shoulder and mildly shouted, "Goodnight. I'll see you inside, I guess."

All I did was nod. When she went into the room and closed the door, I looked down at my coat. I didn't know why, but the way she implied it made her sound… inviting.

And this made my mind flash images of Bella half-naked in the bathroom. I had to admit, she was pretty. But I didn't want to explore that fact. She was purely here because of business. Once the month ends, she'll leave and everything will return to normal—simple as that.

But why did I feel weird about it?

I shook it off and went into our room, too.

**Bella Swan**

I felt… weird. I couldn't sleep tonight. My eyes refused to close. Instead, I gazed through the nightly view out the window. I squeezed my pillow and suppressed a groan. Was I developing insomnia or something?

Slowly, I sat up from the bed and peeked at Edward, who was sleeping on the floor because I told him to. I sighed. _at least one of us was sleeping soundly_.

It was obvious he had a hard day's work. I leaned over so that my face was inches from his. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, but I tried to ignore it.

Slowly, I kissed him on the lips. Fortunately, he didn't stir an inch. I blushed at the realization that his lips felt so smooth and soft against mine. and with realizing what I just did, I blushed profusely then returned to my sleeping position.

Then I fell asleep, with a finger pressed to my lips.

**Edward Cullen**

My eyelids slowly fluttered open. I found myself putting a finger on my mouth, feeling the tingle of it. I didn't know why, but I surprisingly liked it.

Bella had kissed me—on the lips.

_And I liked it_…

=0=0=0=

**Ha-ha. FINALLY updated!!!**

**READ and REVIEW, please.**


	5. Busted And In My Fortress, Too

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

I munched on a piece of toast sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Edward. He didn't talk to me much, and I was thankful for that. I mean, he didn't know what I did, but I was still too embarrassed to look at him like usual. Mainly because I knew I would just end up looking at his lips and thinking how soft they felt against mine. Thank goodness Renesmee was chattering me up about her school.

"Miss Pillsbury said my drawing was beautiful," Renesmee said animatedly beside me, waving her spoon like it was a magic wand or something. She then looked up at me and asked, "Do you wanna know what I drew, mommy?"

I stopped munching on my toast and looked down at her. "What was it, honey?" I asked.

"I drew you, me, and daddy!" she said proudly. I forced out a smile. Edward cleared his throat then stood up from his chair.

"I better get going," he mumbled then slipped on his coat. He quickly kissed his mom and Renesmee on the cheeks. Strangely enough, he suddenly stiffened when he got to me.

I slowly looked up at him—for the first time the whole morning—and he kissed me on the forehead. What was stranger was that his lips sort of lingered on my skin for a few moments.

My mouth dropped in shock when he pulled away. Renesmee giggled. Out of the corner of my eye, Esme grinned knowingly.

…

"He's warming up to you, dear," Esme said after Renesmee and her nanny went off to the kindergarten. I blushed then sipped my juice timidly.

"He's just playing the part," I denied. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Trust me," she said. "He is not what you are thinking he is."

I shrugged then said nothing more. I didn't want to say she was positively wrong, because I would look bad. It was bad enough I had grown a liking toward Edward—I didn't need to feel myself wishfully thinking he would feel the same. It was unlikely—and I knew my place.

**Edward Cullen**

"Edward?" I jumped at the sound of Tanya's voice. I blinked and found her looking at me with a smirk on her face. "Were you thinking of me? Because you were really in a daze back then."

I shook my head and went ahead with some paperwork she put on my desk. "Not really," I said, grabbing my sign pen. I didn't want to admit I was thinking of Bella—and her lips.

"Oh," Tanya said disappointedly. She sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk and slowly ran her fingers on the armrest. "Anyway, do you want to hang at my apartment tonight? I got a new bottle of champagne from my uncle."

Ugh. "No thanks," I said in the politest way I could muster. I really couldn't believe I was sleeping with this woman for months—just to relieve stress. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Please," she said with a scoff. I looked up and saw her narrowing her eyes at me—the same way she did when Bella appeared in my office with Renesmee yesterday. "Just admit that you're warming up to your wife to get it over with."

Was I? "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said blankly, returning to the paperwork. "If you don't mind, why don't you return to your station outside and leave me alone?"

She scoffed then stood up. "Fine," she huffed then turned away. The door closed behind her and I immediately let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I entwined my fingers together and pressed them to my lips as I gazed at the cubicles outside my soundproofed office.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mom.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet up with me for lunch, honey?" she asked from the other line. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Uh sure," I said.

"I just want to talk to you about something important," she explained.

"Well, where do you want to meet?"

"How about our favorite Italian restaurant?" she suggested.

"I'll be there by twelve," I said, looking down at my watch.

"Okay. See you then, honey," she said. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," I said back before she hung up.

…

"Over here," Mom called me over when I got to the restaurant. I sat on the seat across from her and she smiled mysteriously. I arched a brow.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Why don't we order first, Edward?" she cut me off, opening a menu. I wordlessly did what she told, like a good son would do.

When the waiter came to our table, Mom ordered herself a plate of salad and I ordered a plate of fillet mignon. And as another waiter poured some wine into our glasses, Mom finally started to talk. And what came out of her mouth shocked me.

"So, how are you with Bella?" she asked, as if she was only asking about New York.

"Mom, you know it's not like that," I said. She waved her hand at me, dismissing my answer.

"I just want to know what you thought of her," she smiled. I sipped my wine and sighed.

"Well, if you want to know," I said. "She's different from what I expected."

"Different how?" she asked.

"She's… more into this than me," I admitted. "I mean, being a parent to Renesmee."

"You're a good father," she said warmly. "Truthfully, I'm starting to think Bella came into our lives to let you realize that you have a daughter who truly loves you."

I popped a slice of the fillet into my mouth and fought the urge to smile. "You do?" I asked.

"You two would make a good couple," she said, making me choke on my second piece of fillet. "Real or not."

"Mom," I said. "Why all of a sudden..?"

"You needed to hear it," she laughed then casually ate a forkful of her salad. I pursed my lips.

I was about to deny her speculations when my phone rang. I stiffened when I realized it was my uncle—Aro Cullen, Dad's older brother—calling me. "Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Edward, where are you?" he said gruffly. "I am in the office."

"You didn't tell me you were coming, Uncle," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme arch a brow. "What is it?"

"You didn't answer my question, Edward Anthony," I stiffened at him calling me by my two names. He usually did that when I was testing his patience—once again.

I sighed. "I'm with my mom," I explained finally. "I'm having lunch with her."

"Well, hurry eating," he said sternly. "I need to talk to you personally about a case."

"Okay," I said then he hung up. I sighed then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Is everything alright?" Mom asked gently, although I was pretty sure she knew that things concerning my uncle were not 'alright.' Ever since Dad died, Uncle Aro had been whipping me into a successful lawyer—like my dad—nonstop.

"Sort of," I admitted then started eating my lunch. "I need to get back to the office as soon as possible."

Mom smiled then started eating, too.

**Isabella Swan**

I just picked up Renesmee from her school and I instantly wanted to go to a bookstore.

"What will we do in a bookstore, mommy?" she asked when we entered Barnes and Noble.

"I'm just going to look around, baby," I smiled as I squeezed her small hand in mine. Her eyes drifted to the children's books and tugged at my arm.

"Mommy, may I go there?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course you may," I said, letting go of her hand. "Don't wander too much, okay? I'll just be here."

She looked at me over her shoulder and waved a hand. "Okay, mommy," she said then turned away. I involuntarily smiled then made my way toward the Bestsellers.

Minutes later, I was flipping the pages of a book when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Would you mind explain why you're here, Bella?"


	6. Opposites Attract, But Not All The Time

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

"_Would you mind explain why you're here, Bella?"_

**Isabella Swan**

I jerked my head in the person's direction and gasped. "A-Alice," I blurted, immediately slamming the book shut and clumsily placing it back on the stand. "L-long time no see." It wasn't THAT long. It had been, like, only a week and a half.

She had her hands on her hips; her lips were pursed—trying to hold back a smile or a scowl. I wasn't sure. "I thought your work was an out-of-town thing?" she asked.

"Did I say that?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes," she affirmed. "You did."

"Well, I just got back," I lied. "Um, the business trip ended quicker than expected."

"Right," she said after a moment of awkward silence. I was positive she knew I was lying. I mean, I WAS the worst liar. Even a dimwit could tell I was bluffing.

"I think I better go," I said quickly, making my way toward the Children's Books section. And suddenly, a thought occurred to me: can I really get out of this place with Renesmee in tow? Alice was surely going to be more suspicious than she already was if she sees me with a child—who calls me _mommy_.

My hunch was confirmed when Renesmee slipped her hand in mine and grinned up at me. "Mommy, there you are!" she said. Slowly, I looked down at her then sheepishly at Alice, whose eyes were bugged out of their sockets.

"Did that girl just call you _mommy_?" Alice gaped. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Is there something you're not telling me, Bella?"

I sighed.

…

_Central Park_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice snapped after I told her everything—starting from Edward's offer.

"I wasn't thinking, that's the problem!" I snapped back. Renesmee was playing near the pond so she couldn't hear us one bit. I knew that when Alice got angry, she tended to swear like there was no tomorrow.

As if reading my thoughts, she said a string of swear words, making me sink lower into the bench. She was deeply surprised that I, the killjoy between us two, would even think of doing this kind of thing.

"Enough, Alice," I said. "I bummed out, okay? You don't need to make me feel worse."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" she demanded. "Aren't you aware that you might scar that girl for life? She's going to end up with a bad case of trust issues."

"A month," I answered quickly. "And in case you were thinking it, I'm not doing this for the freaking money." Well, maybe I was. But it wasn't about that entirely.

Then it dawned on me. _Why did I freaking do this again_?

She looked at me.

"I feel bad enough as it is," I groaned. "So don't. Please don't."

She sighed then surprisingly gave me a hug. I hesitantly hugged her back.

Then, out of nowhere, she said, "Edward Cullen must be hot if you actually agreed to do this, no?"

I blushed and pulled away from her. She laughed.

"Oh my, god," she said, all trace of anger already nowhere to be found on her face. She was a quick recover-_er_. "He is, isn't he?"

I groaned and tried to keep my blushing at bay. "Maybe he is," I said nonchalantly. My nonchalance was ruined by my voice drifting into a squeak at the last word. Crap.

"Maybe, maybe," she taunted, rolling her eyes. Then she slowly looked at Renesmee's direction. "You know, I can tell by his kid. Renesmee's beautiful."

"I still can't believe that that girl thinks I'm her mom," I shook my head. "I mean, aside from the hair, we look totally different from each other."

"No," Alice actually said otherwise. "Actually, I can see a striking resemblance." She turned back to me with a playful glint in her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and added in mock indignation, "are you sure you didn't get pregnant before we met?" she and I met three years ago so it was somehow coincidental that Renesmee had been born when I was twenty-two.

I put up a hand. "I am sure," I said. I looked at Renesmee and smiled a little. "And besides, Edward told me his wife died in giving birth to her. I feel bad for the little girl, you know."

"So," Alice said. "You're warming up to her?"

I let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am."

…

"Are you sure I can visit?" Alice asked as she trailed behind us as we walked toward the Cullen Residence.

"You're a friend, Al," I said as I tried to fish my house key from my bag with my left hand while I kept a tight grip on Renesmee's tiny one with my other. "He and Esme won't mind."

"You're calling your mom-in-law by her first name?" Alice teased.

"She said so," I shrugged and inserted the key into the hole and turned until there was a click. I opened the door and Renesmee tugged at Alice's arm.

"Auntie, I want to show you my room!" she said gaily. Alice laughed and let the girl drag her along.

"Renesmee? Bella..?" Esme's voice sounded from the balcony and I walked to where she was. She smiled when she saw me and gestured me to join her for an afternoon snack.

I sat down and poured myself some iced tea. "Do you mind if I came home with my friend today?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of cracker.

"You have someone over?" Esme sat up and peered over my shoulder. "Where is your friend?"

I let out an airy laugh. "Oh. She's playing with Renesmee," I said. She laughed.

"She isn't picky with playmates, is she?" she said in a joking tone. She looked down at her glass and slowly ran her index finger around the rim. "Bella, maybe I'm a little naïve now, but, I believe you have grown a liking to my grandchild, right?"

I stiffened at her random question. But I recovered and answered with the utmost amount of honesty, "I would be lying if I wasn't, Esme."

She looked up and met my eyes with her careful ones. "Have you and my son already planned out something? Have you two figured out how to tell her?"

"We haven't," I said. "And, knowing how fragile she still is, I think a month wouldn't be enough, to be honest."

A smile formed on her face. I blushed. Did I just imply something different?

"I mean, if I were Renesmee, I wouldn't accept something like that," I stammered.

"Maybe there is another way," she said, her eyes glinting humor. "Maybe there is a chance between you and my…"

Before she could finish, I laughed. "No, Esme, no," I said. "I'm pretty sure nothing like that is going to happen. He and I are just too different."

"Opposites attract, dear," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe not all the time," I said, and I noticed that there was a bitter edge in my tone. And Esme noticed it as well.

"We'll just see, then," she said as she took a sip of her iced tea. Looking at my lap, I bit my lip, trying to ward off the red in my cheeks.

…

"You're home early, Edward," Esme said as Edward stepped inside the apartment. I looked up from the book I was reading in the living room and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose as he passed.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Tiring day?" I teased, trying to be conversational. Even though he was a jerk to me 24/7, I still felt bad for him. He was practically facing pressure every day.

But instead of being semi-friendly back, he just glanced at me then went to our room. So he was _really_ tired, then.

"His uncle is probably on the prowl," Esme said beside me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Who?"

She smiled at me. "Ever since my husband died, his brother began working on Edward," she explained, a tone of concern dripping in every word. "He's pressured. Whenever I voice out my concerns to Aro, he would just reason out that my son needed to face harshness if he wanted to be like his father."

"So, I'm guessing he'll be really snappy for the next few days?" I asked. Esme laughed.

"Be prepared, Bella," she teased then went to her respective room. I sighed then went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. After having a satisfied drink, I prepared another one for Edward and went to our room.

And there he was, quickly changed into a tight shirt—Ohmigod, he's ripped—and pajama bottoms, typing away on his laptop. I placed the glass of water on his table and he momentarily stopped.

"Peace offering," I said flatly and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I got out, I smiled to myself as I noticed that the glass was now empty. I walked toward him and grabbed the glass. "Want some more, Edward?"

He stopped typing and looked at me suspiciously.

"Geez, Edward," I said. "Can't your fake wife be nice for once?"

He rolled his eyes. "What brought this on anyway?" he asked as he continued typing. I traced the rim with my index finger but immediately stopped when I realized his lips had touched the rim awhile ago.

I shrugged. "I just thought I'd take it easy on you," I said. "You know, because you're being pushed to your limit right now."

"I can handle my uncle, Bella," he said sternly, knowing what I was talking about. I snorted.

"That," he said, still typing. "Is simply unladylike"

"What, like I care what you think?" I said. I noticed that I was arguing with him again.

"I just thought you'd need a man's opinion," he said. "Maybe your snorting kept the suitors away."

"I am appalled by your comment, Attorney," I said in mock-hurt. I turned and added, "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to snort over here."

My mouth twitched when he chuckled under his breath. _Lightened the weight, didn't I_?


	7. I'm Resorting To Kidnapping, So Bite Me

**I loved this part of the movie. I hope you enjoy this rendition.**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"Edward," I shook Edward's arm to wake him up. But he just groaned and didn't sit up. I rolled my eyes and shook him again.

"What _is_ it?" he snapped groggily. I huffed.

"We're going on a trip," I told him. I added, "As a family."

"Did I even agree to this?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said. "You did. Renesmee and I are dressed up already so hurry."

He sat up rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We need to cancel that for next week," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"And why?" I asked.

"I have a lot of work to do," he said.

"On a Saturday?" I gaped. Geez, this guy was such a workaholic.

He shook his head. "Reschedule," he said then went to the bathroom to shower. I huffed.

And then I had an idea. I scurried out the room and went to the dining room.

…

"Daddy, why are you in your work clothes?" Renesmee asked, her lower lip slightly jutting out. She was pouting.

Edward kissed her on the forehead and prepared to turn away. But I cut him off. "Why don't you have some breakfast with us?" I offered. _Or else_, I wanted to add.

"I don't have time," he said.

"Come on," I said. He turned around. I arched a brow and mouthed, "_Want me to tell her now_?" he glared and reluctantly sat down.

I pushed his cup of coffee toward him. He took a sip. "Thanks," he muttered. And after a few bites…

…

"We're going to a resort, Mommy?" Renesmee grinned at me.

"Yes," I smiled as I concentrated driving on the road. I peered at the rearview mirror and bit my lip in guilt. Edward was sitting in the backseat, wrapped with ropes and blindfolded. I even stuck on a sign that said: DO NOT DISTURB. I sighed. Thank god I still had some sleeping pills with me.

His coffee..? Yeah, I put some grounded pills in there. Even though I knew it was bad, I wasn't going to let Renesmee feel she wasn't important to Edward.

So, basically, I held him hostage. He knew he had it coming, anyway.

**Edward Cullen**

I let out a groan and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark room and in bed. I sat up and saw that I was in a button-down shirt and khaki pants. My eyes widened. _What the.._?

I rolled off the bed and opened the door. My eyes narrowed at the sudden burst of sunlight that flashed in front of my face. My stomach lurched. Was I even in the city anymore?

My blood boiled when I saw the mastermind behind my kidnapping. She was really something, and it irritated me. I walked toward her and Renesmee.

She looked up and smiled up at me. "Hey there, Edward"

Renesmee looked up and I noticed she was in a bathing suit. She grinned. "Daddy, you're finally awake!" she exclaimed then began tugging at my arm. "Let's go build a sand castle!"

"Maybe later, sweetheart," I said—my eyes on Bella. She stiffened. "I just need to talk to your mom in private." I grabbed Bella by the wrist and dragged her toward the cottage's porch.

She casually leaned back on one of the posts and eyed me. "What is it?" she asked innocently.

"God, Bella!" I snapped. "I have to prepare for a case that will take place next week! I can't afford to dawdle with you and Renesmee."

"Well, sorry for keeping your promise," she snapped back. She took a step closer to me and jabbed me on the chest. "Edward, FYI, family comes first."

I scowled. "This is going to cost my job," I told her.

"Well, if you keep working, you're going to cost your daughter," she retorted then marched toward Renesmee. I groaned then walked toward the hammock and instantly dozed off.

...

When I woke up, I saw Bella walk toward me. And then I noticed that she was a bikini top and denim shorts.

I groaned and looked at her sarcastically. "What is it now?" I asked. She turned her head and squinted at the ocean. A cool breeze swept around us that had her hair flying.

"You should join us," she said, not looking at me. "It's already lunchtime."

I slowly stood up from the hammock. I narrowed my eyes at her when she looked at me incredulously. "What?" I asked.

She smirked. "You're not retorting or anything," she pointed out. "That nap did you good, no?"

I rolled my eyes and followed her to a picnic table. It was filled with food and drinks. Renesmee, I noticed, was already chomping on a piece of chicken leg. She had a bit of gravy on her cheeks.

Bella zoomed past me and took out a piece of tissue paper to wipe Renesmee's face with. She was really into this mother role, I realized. "Renesmee, eat like a girl, okay?" she laughed and my daughter and I laughed as well.

Bella turned to me with her eyes wide—Renesmee grinned. She was surprised that I chuckled too. I cleared my throat and sat down on a bench.

**Isabella Swan**

It looked like my kidnapping didn't go to waste. Edward was slowly having fun with us and I was proud that I was able to put a smile on both his and Renesmee's faces.

I couldn't help but smile as Edward started telling his daughter some stories when he was a kid. We were around a campfire, huddled in blankets as the air turned cool. The place was definitely peaceful and good for Edward. He needed this.

I looked at the darkening sky and closed my eyes to listen at the lapping of the waves on the shore.

"Really, Daddy?" Renesmee questioned. From her voice, I could tell she admired her dad. "You went on camping in the woods?"

"Yes," Edward chuckled. "My dad and I had a lot of fun."

"Did you roast marshmallows?" she asked. "My classmate said that was what you normally do when you go camping."

"We didn't just roast marshmallows," he said playfully. "We made smores."

"What are smores?"

"Roasted marshmallow sandwiched between graham crackers," he said. "You also add chocolate to make it sweeter."

"Mommy!" I jumped in surprise and turned back to them. "Can we make smores?"

I smiled. "Of course we can," I said as I stood up and walked over to where our food was. I grabbed a bag of marshmallows, chocolates, and crackers. With these in hand, I went back to my place on one of the logs.

Along with the crashing waves, there was laughter. We had fun making smores all night. Edward and I laughed when Renesmee got marshmallow goop on both cheeks. There were even chocolate bits on her.

I got two pieces of tissue paper and told her, "c'mere." She sat down beside me and I began wiping her face. "Man, you're a messy eater, aren't you?"

"All the boys in my school eat messy," she reasoned.

After cleaning her face, I touched her cute, button nose. "Well, are you a boy?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said then blanched. "Boys are rowdy." She peered at her dad and added, "But daddy's not rowdy like them."

"Thank you," he chuckled then sat down beside her so she was sandwiched between us.

She looked up at us and suddenly said, "I love you."

I smiled and saw Edward smile as well. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, too," I cooed.

Edward did the same. "I love you, too, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Aren't you going to tell mommy that you love her?" Renesmee asked. I blushed and stiffened at the same time.

Edward looked at me for a moment then said, "I love you."

Renesmee looked up at me. "I-I love you, too," I replied then immediately looked away.

"Hey, that's not fair," Renesmee said. "You should kiss."

This girl would be the death of me—I'm not kidding.

I found myself turning back to him. Renesmee crossed her legs on the sand so she had a perfect view of us.

I smiled then hitched a breath when Edward suddenly leaned closer and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I apparently couldn't hold back.

I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when I realized that Renesmee was here. I reluctantly pulled back. _Keep it GP, Bella—not PG-15_, I scolded myself mentally.

"We should hit the sack," I said with a shaky laugh.

Edward looked down at the fire. "Yes, we should," he replied.

I took Renesmee in my arms and we silently walked to the cottage for a good night's sleep.


	8. Busted And NOT In My Fortress This Time

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

After I carefully tucked Renesmee in bed, I went outside to be alone. I sat on the porch step and propped my chin on my hands, my elbows on my knees. The moon shined over the sky and a smile crept onto my face.

I jumped when I heard the door open and slam shut. Someone sat down beside me. I glanced at my side and realized it was Edward. He was looking at the beautiful moon as well.

"Still not sleepy?" I asked as I looked away. The kiss was still raw in my mind, and I was scared that he was here to question me about it. Why did I even do that? It was supposed to be just a peck on the lips, after all.

"I can ask the same to you," he stated. I pursed my lips when he accidentally hit my knee with his. It was impossible that he did it on purpose.

I cleared my throat. "After this, I'm guessing you're going to drown yourself with work," I said, making conversation.

"That's the plan," he said matter-of-factly. Then he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, do you have an apt explanation on why you just kissed me like that?"

I blushed. "I-I was just getting into the part," I lied. "Don't think anything of it."

"Wasn't gonna," he said then continued looking at the night sky.

I sighed. _Of course he wouldn't_, I mentally blabbered.

Suddenly, he put his hand on my cheek and urged me to turn to him. His green eyes, looking dark in the night, became bigger as he leaned closer. I found myself instinctively closing my eyes,

His lips chastely landed on mine and I kissed him back—like last time. After awhile, his mouth trailed down my jaw and neck. I shivered at the sensation of his lips on my skin. A moment later, he met my lips once again.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as he slid his tongue inside. And all that was running through my mind was _what? What? WHAT?_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled me closer and I gladly obliged. His fingers gently grazed my exposed skin between the hem of my shirt and my shorts and I shivered again.

We pulled apart, both of us breathing hard, and looked into each other's eyes. I slowly unraveled my arms from his neck but his stayed put on my waist.

Once I found my voice, I asked, panting, "What was that for?"

He just smirked then stood up and went back inside. My eyes widened and I slowly faced the horizon once more, my face red and hot.

…

Once we got back to New York, Edward and I became all distant like before. He was buried in his work, and I was busy with taking care of Renesmee. Even though we slept in the same room, we didn't get to talk about what happened at the resort—ever. And I was semi-fine with that.

"May I show the pictures to my friends?" Renesmee asked as she looked at the beach pictures I developed yesterday.

I continued brushing her long brown hair and carefully pulled it into a ponytail. "You have to take care of them, okay?" I told her. She nodded then slid out of the chair. She grabbed her bag, kissed me on the cheek, and then went to school with her nanny.

I was cleaning Renesmee's desk when I heard a knock on the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Esme. I stood up straight.

"Um, is there something wrong?" I asked as she sat down on Renesmee's bed. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Did something happen during your trip?" she asked. I blushed then slid my sweaty hands in my jean pockets.

"Why did you ask?"

"Edward seems less uptight," she observed.

"That's because he got to rest," I said.

"Well, thank you for helping him," she laughed lightly. I smiled.

"Don't mention it, Esme," I said.

…

After a few days, Edward, Renesmee, and I went to the park. Like last time, I forced him to come with us… but minus the kidnapping.

We had a small picnic near the small lake and Renesmee and Edward flew a kite. This was yet another successful rendezvous, I thought, as I watched them have fun while I munched on a sandwich.

I saw Edward give the string to the kite to Renesmee and walked over to me on the picnic mat. "You're the one who forced me to come, and here you are—eating—while we're playing out there," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

He sat down beside me and my heart began to beat quicker. I pretended to be choking a bit so I thumped my chest. Secretly, it was supposed to keep my heart to slow down.

"You okay?" he said, buying my act. I nodded then continued eating.

"I feel fine," I mumbled, my lips on the sandwich.

"It's been three weeks now," he stated, taking me by surprise.

My stomach lurched. Oh right. I was only going to be with them for a month—four to five weeks—and then I was gone. I couldn't believe time blew past. "Yeah," I said. "We're nearing the end, huh?"

He nodded. "We have to tell her soon," he said. It was my turn to nod.

As I popped the last bit of sandwich into my mouth, I turned to him. He glanced at me. "And how are we going to do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We'll get there when we get there," he said. My mouth slightly dropped and I said nothing.

…

"Bella," I looked up at Edward. We were in his Volvo, with Renesmee sleeping in my arms. It had been a long day, I realized.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you mind waiting here for a minute?" he asked, already getting out of the car. "I need to talk to my uncle."

I looked out the window and saw that we were in the richest parts of New York… the suburban-looking parts. I nodded. "Sure."

I saw him walk toward a large mansion and wait for someone to open the gate. A tall, old man in casual wear appeared from the house. Edward and the man began to talk and I hitched a breath when the man looked in my direction. His brows furrowed and he suddenly looked mad.

The car was semi soundproof so all I could hear were muffled sounds. This cannot be good.

After a few moments, Edward walked away and angrily stepped inside the Volvo. I looked at him anxiously. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

His hands were shaking in anger and I carefully put a hand on his. He glanced at me and shook his head. I smiled faintly and he zoomed out the neighborhood.


	9. Horrific Revelation! Oh, God

**thank you for my loyal readers, who waited for me to update. sorry. i'm just being all studious because school is here and more hectic than ever. it's my senior year already-EEP!**

**I'll post the next chapter-please don't hate me for this-next week so that i can up my reviews till then.**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

Everyone could tell Edward was troubled. And it started when I saw him arguing with his uncle last night. My stomach lurched as I recalled the event.

Edward and I were in our room. I was lying on the bed, my body facing in Edward's direction. He was sitting on his chair, looking angry out the window. He was unaware that I was watching—worrying for him.

I didn't know in what stage we were now. After our kisses, I lost track. What was I to him? Were we still employer and employee?

My stomach lurched once more, the blood draining from my face. The thought of not being closer to him dreaded me.

I guess it was inevitable to say that I had grown to like him—in an incredible way. And that thought also scared me. What if he didn't feel the same?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make it mute as possible. But I realized a sob was threatening to come out.

A whimper escaped my lips.

Edward turned in his seat and I automatically put a hand on my mouth, my eyes open in embarrassment. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked flatly, his voice only a whisper.

Slowly, I sat up, not meeting his gaze. "I keep waking so I gave up in forcing myself to sleep," I admitted.

He let out a sigh and trudged toward his makeshift bed. "Well, try again," he said sternly.

I pursed my lips. Okay. He was really angry.

Reluctantly, I lied down and tried to sleep.

After a moment, I did.

…

"Where's Daddy?" I opened my eyes to the sound of Renesmee sobbing outside. I immediately stepped out of the room and saw her being carried by Esme.

Esme saw me and walked over to pass the girl into my arms. Renesmee let out a sob again as she wrapped her little arms tightly around my neck. "Daddy left without saying goodbye, Mommy!"

I stiffened. "Well, he's upset, baby," I said softly. "He just wants to be alone for awhile."

"Without a goodbye?" she cried.

"He's really upset, baby," was all I could say and hugged her tighter. "You have to understand your daddy."

She pulled back and met my eyes with her bloodshot ones. Her lower lip jutted out into a pout. "Did someone steal his toy? I get upset if someone steals _my_ toys."

I let out a faint laugh. "Maybe," I said. "Daddy just doesn't know how to be calm about it. He likes his toy very much."

"Well, I can teach him," Renesmee sniffed. Beyond her tiny shoulders, I saw Esme smile at me. "There's this boy in school who keeps stealing my toys but I just ignore him and he returns them back after awhile."

"Well, I'll go find him so you can teach him," I smiled and put her down.

"Bring Daddy quickly," she whined. As if on cue, her nanny gestured her to her room.

When she was out of earshot, Esme approached me. I noticed that, like me, she was still in her sleeping attire. "Do you have any idea where he is, Bella?" she asked.

"Honestly, I haven't got a clue," I sighed in defeat, deflating onto the nearest sofa. I looked at her. "Where does he usually go, Esme?"

She smiled. "Knowing him, he'll probably be in a place where he was happiest," she said cryptically.

A few seconds passed, and something clicked in my mind. I stood up and smiled at her. "I think I know now."

…

I slid my hands into my jean pockets and let out a sigh in relief. So he_ was_ here.

I turned my head in the direction of the waves, the horizon almost empty of people. The wind whipped around and made my hair fly back. With my heart hammering in my chest, I tried to be casual as I trudged through the sand toward him.

Edward was looking grimly at the ocean, his elbows propped on his knees. His hair swooshed in time with the wind, the same way mine was.

Hesitantly, I sat on the sand beside him. Like him, I locked my eyes in front of me. "You were happy here, huh?" I asked conversationally.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, not biting.

"Renesmee cried," I said, although it didn't answer his question head-on.

He turned to me, his eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Do you think I'm a bad father to her?" he asked—his voice hoarse.

I looked back at him, and there was no sign of nervousness in my system. Huh. That was weird. "Honestly?" I said. He waited. I pursed my lips. "Yes."

His jaw clenched and said nothing.

"But," I added. "You'll be glad to know you're improving."

He let out a laugh without a smidgen of humor at all. He turned back to the ocean. "I guess I'm really a failure at everything," he muttered bitterly.

"You're not," I said.

"Don't even try to make me feel better this time," he spat.

"Hey, you said you wanted my honest answer," I countered. He gritted his teeth. I sighed. "This has something to do with last night, right?"

"I just can't take my uncle," he said. "He's already forcibly molding my career, and he doesn't have to take over my personal life as well.

"Ever since my father died," he angrily gripped a handful of sand and slowly opened his fist and let the grains fall. "He's been nothing but hellish. When is it going to get to his head that I'm—not—_him_?"

"He knows you can do it," I reasoned. He turned to me again. "What, you haven't heard of tough love before?"

"It's not that," he said. "It's just that he keeps pressing me to strive harder. How can he expect me to be like my dad when I can't even independently keep my family under wraps?"

"You just need to balance things out," I said softly. Slowly, I twined my fingers with his. He tightened his grip.

"How?" he asked softly.

"I have no idea," I blurted out. He scowled.

"I thought you were giving me a solution," he stated.

"Well, I'm not really an expert," I grinned diffidently. "But at least I helped you clear things, didn't I?"

A small smile tugged at his mouth. "Bella," he said.

"Yes?"

"I want to go for a walk."

…

Hand in hand, Edward and I walked on the oceanfront, sometimes talking—sometimes just listening to the waves lapping against the shore. I was happy that slowly, Edward began to relax.

We sat down on boulders, near a cove.

Suddenly, Edward turned to me and said, "You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

I blushed and blushed deeper when he leaned closer and pressed his lips onto mine. After a moment, I closed my eyes and let myself be engulfed with his sweet taste. There was nothing urgent about it. It was like he was thanking me—through this action. And he was thanking me really slowly, not minding the concept of time.

A little too soon, he pulled back. He chuckled when I pouted at the loss of contact. He put his index finger under my chin, willing me to look into his eyes. I did.

And I was immediately hypnotized, not minding as he led me into a cabin.

…

Edward wrapped his bare arms around me, and I snuggled in his perfect chest, inhaling his sweet scent. A smile slowly appeared on my face as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up and saw that he was grinning at me.

"Hey," he said gravelly. I wrapped my own bare arms around his neck, pressing him closer to me, our chests coming into contact—skin on skin. I kissed him gently and he licked my bottom lip. I granted him entrance.

I pulled away and he groaned. I giggled. "Hey," I said finally.

His arms tightened around me. "You," he whispered, his voice slightly muffled against my hair. "Are so extraordinary, Bella."

"I just know how to tame you," I joked. He pulled the comforter closer to us.

"I guess you do," he agreed.

I looked up at him once more. "You're okay now?" I asked carefully.

"Never been better," he said and he attacked me for the second time. And no way was I going to complain.

…

"Thank goodness," Esme sighed in relief when I stepped into the apartment with Edward in tow the next day.

Edward let his mom hug her and he chuckled. "I'm okay now," he said.

"Good," Esme said. "You had me worrying."

"It won't happen again," he said, looking at me. I blushed and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Mommy and Daddy are here!" Renesmee bounded toward us from her room, clad in a cute frilly dress and leather Mary Janes. She jumped into Edward's arms and laughed with glee.

Edward kissed her forehead and settled her on the sofa. He got to his knees so his eyes were leveled with hers. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something," he murmured in his professional tone.

My eyes widened in realization in what he was doing. "Wait, Edward—" I started but it was too late.

"Bella is not your mom," he said. Renesmee's almond eyes widened the same way mine did. "Your real mom is up in heaven, and—"

He was cut off by the little girl's sobs of disbelief. I felt like crying as well, but I held it in. how could Edward tell her now?

I wanted to disappear right then and there. I had become part of this girl's horrific revelation.

**Author's Note: please don't hate me for hurting her. It was like this in the movie—but I tweaked, of course—so don't react in a bad way. =P**

**Sadly, we're already nearing the end. But I'm going to prolong it—don't worry.**

**Peace!**


	10. What's a Fake Mom to do?

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did so I could be filthy rich and enveloped with so much heartwarming reviews and support. Stephenie Meyer, you're so awesome!**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"Renesmee!" I followed Edward as he banged on the door of his daughter's room. She was so devastated at what he said that she locked herself inside. "Open the door!"

"No!" Renesmee said from inside. "I don't want to! I hate you, Daddy! I hate you!"

"Baby, open the door," I said, my voice breaking. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"If I do, you'll hurt me again!" she cried. I just wanted to disappear. Alice was right. I probably scarred her for life. "Go away!" I flinched and took a step back.

Edward continued to bang her door. He twisted the door knob. It was truly locked from the inside. "Renesmee, let me explain, sweetheart!" he said loudly.

Renesmee replied with a sobbing, "NO!"

I tuned them all out as I walked toward the living room and sat on the sofa. My heart felt heavy. I shouldn't have done this. I really shouldn't have!

I felt Esme sit beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "It's my fault," she said softly.

I shook my head, trying not to cry in front of her. "No," I said. "It's mine. If I didn't accept Edward's offer, this wouldn't have happened at all. This is all my—"

"Bella, it might look bad right now," she soothed. "But you have no idea how you changed my son. He needs you now…"

"I feel so horrible," I said, my voice breaking. "Renesmee won't want to see me again."

She said nothing to this. She just let me be.

…

A few minutes later, Edward's uncle stormed into the apartment, looking angry beyond all things. Edward stood up—he had been sitting on the armchair next to where I was—and reluctantly approached him. "Uncle—" he was cut off immediately.

"Kitchen—_NOW_," his uncle said loudly. Like a teenager, Edward trudged behind him. Esme went as well. I clenched my fists on my lap.

After awhile, I went into the kitchen, too. I had to say something.

Edward was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His uncle was pacing in front of him, his gaze not leaving him. Esme was beside her son, rubbing his arm.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," his uncle started. "Explain to me why my niece is locking herself in her room at this moment!" I knew that he knew full well why.

Edward winced a little but explained. "I told her," he said simply.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just became responsible, Edward!" his uncle fumed. "Offering a stranger a job to pretend to be her mother? How incredibly injudicious! Didn't your father teach you anything? Didn't _I_ teach you anything?"

"I just wanted her to experience having a mother," Edward reasoned, not meeting his gaze. I gripped the counter top tightly, trying to keep my self upright.

"OR you could've just told her she was dead in the first place!" his uncle countered. "This kind of shenanigan isn't to be done by a CULLEN, for crying out loud! Didn't you think at all?"

"Excuse me," I said lamely. They all turned to me. I inwardly squeaked at the intimidating stares. "But I feel that there was still good intentions and—"

"How dare you talk in this squabble?" Edward's uncle spat at me. I wanted to die. "This is a family matter, young lady!"

I didn't know how I got the confidence boost, but I got some—enough to tell this person off. "Sorry, sir, but I do believe I have business here. I am involved in this!"

"Bella, just go," Edward said, not looking at me. I jerked my head in his direction, feeling hurt. "He's right. You're not supposed to talk. It's a family thing."

I pursed my lips. So it was true. I was just a toy to play with—along with his 'colleague' Tanya. I stormed out, not caring if the bang of the door made them flinch.

I walked toward our—well, _his_ now—room and prepared to pack up. My eyes were starting to burn, tears ready to burst. I grabbed my suitcase and shoved my clothes inside it in an angry way.

I was about to grab one last blouse from the closet when Edward came into the room. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of me packing. "Don't even say anything," I spat, not giving him the chance to say my name.

My hand shaking, I zipped up my bag and prepared to go. But Edward blocked my way. "Bella, you don't have to go," he said softly.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, Edward?" I gaped. "Renesmee knows the truth now. And you guys made it perfectly clear I'm not part of your family."

"But it really wasn't your fight," he said.

"But I was involved!" I snapped.

"This is just between me and him, Bella!" he snapped back.

"So I don't matter," I stated. I put down my bag and looked him in the eye. "Can you tell me what you thought about last night?"

He said nothing. I wanted to die at that point.

"Right," I said, breaking the tense silence. "For you, it was just _sex_."

His jaw clenched.

"But to tell you the truth," I said. "It wasn't just that for me."

He met my gaze.

"I knew what I wanted, Edward," I said, making sure he caught me using the past tense. "What do _you_ want?"

He said nothing once more.

I pursed my lips then laughed bitterly, shaking my head slowly. "I thought so," I murmured and grabbed my things. Then I turned to go. "I'll be waiting for the money, Mister Cullen."

Esme was about to tell me something, but I just shook my head. It was weirdly suffocating in the apartment. I wanted out.

But I found myself stopping in front of Renesmee's room. I opened the door—she already calmed down and was sleeping beside her nanny—and peered inside. Once I knew she was deeply asleep, I walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. This was goodbye.

When I was already inside an elevator, I hastily dialed Alice's phone. Since I was alone, I let my tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Bella..?" Alice answered on the second ring.

"Alice," I said, not caring if she heard my sniffling.

"ARE YOU CRYING?" she shouted. "Bella, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"I'm going to your apartment," I stated, ignoring her question. "Wait for me."

"Bella…" she said carefully.

"See you in a few minutes," I said then hung up.

I kept my word. I was in Alice's apartment in no time, tears continuously dripping.

She settled me on the sofa and sat beside me. She handed me tissues as I sobbed about what happened. "You were right, Alice," I gurgled. "I shouldn't have done this."

Usually, when she was right, she would tell me 'I told you so' over and over again until I hit her with a pillow. But this time, she didn't do that. She knew I was hurting and I didn't need her to tell me what I did was completely stupid. Because I knew it was.

Instead of doing what she usually did, she pulled me into a hug. She told me that it was going to be okay and that I was going to slowly get over it. I sort of felt she was wrong.

Okay. I totally thought she was wrong.

But I had to try to forget them… starting now.

**Edward** **POV**

_The next day_

"Mister Cullen," Tanya said in front of me, folders hugged to her chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, still staring down at my cell phone. Bella's number was shown on the screen, daring me to press CALL. But I knew full well she was pissed at me.

I knew she didn't want to hear from me ever again—after I said nothing to her confession. She loved me.

Did I reciprocate that?

"Your uncle is here," she said, breaking through my reverie. My jaw clenched. I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Tell him I'm busy," I said.

"But you're not busy," she dumbly pointed out.

I looked up at her. "Just tell him that," I spat. She stiffened then hastily turned away to do what I said.

I knew that if my uncle showed his face, I would want to punch him until he couldn't stand no more. He took Bella away from me.

I dropped my shoulders. _But I helped_, I thought bitterly.

**Isabella POV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Was it morning already?

I pulled down the comforter and sat up. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I realized I had slept in Alice's apartment—on her sofa. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my jeans and shirt from yesterday.

My stomach lurched. _Yesterday_…

But, keeping my promise, I shook it off my mind. I was going to forget now, right?

**Author's Note: You guys will be glad to know that I'll be putting as much detail to their time apart as possible. So I guess the story will progress longer than the movie.**

**And if I get in the mood, I'll probably do an epilogue, something not really in the film.**

**So, watch out!**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	11. Give Up

**Sorry for the terribly long wait **

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"Bella, are you sure you want to leave?" Alice looked at me with concern, her brows knitting together. I rolled my eyes and taped the top of the box. I was going to leave for Harvard tomorrow and I was doing last-minute packing.

"It _is_ part of the plan," I said simply and hauled the box toward the others I piled up in the living room. I plopped it down and sighed. "There's nothing to do here."

Alice sat on the arm of the chair and tried again. "You could fix this thing with Edward and Renesmee."

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. "Alice, you're confusing me. When you first found out about the situation, you flipped and told me it was a bad idea. And now when karma got to me, you tell me to relive the whole thing?"

She shrugged. "I just don't feel like you should just run away from this thing," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes then trudged back to my room to get more of my stuff. I grumpily slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked back to the living room.

"They're busy," I said lamely. I knew Renesmee was mad at me and it would be wishful-thinking in my part if Edward would suddenly come to fix this _thing_ between us. There was no way that we would see each other again. I was making sure of that.

"How would you know, Miss Harvard?" Alice taunted. I didn't bother to answer.

**Edward Cullen**

"Bye Daddy," I lifted Renesmee and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. When I put her down a moment later, she walked toward her nanny and they both went out. I sighed then took my suitcase from the kitchen counter. My mom suddenly appeared before me. I didn't have time for this.

"Edward, have you contacted her yet?" she asked—for the millionth time. Her expression showed concern for me and everyone involved. I wasn't on speaking terms with my uncle these days. In fact, I wasn't the best guy to talk with right now. "It's been a week. Her friend and I ran into each other yesterday and told me Bella left."

My stomach lurched. She was doing this to get away from me. I knew she would. "Really," I said, my grip on the suitcase tightening.

"She's gone to Harvard," my mom added, trying to get a reaction from me. "Her friend said that it was her plan to go there in the first place."

"Why does this concern me?" I blurted. When I saw her expression, I pinched the bridge of my nose and apologized. "Sorry, Mom. But can you please let this go?"

"Edward, I will not," she said sternly. "Bella has been good for you and I don't want to see you like this."

I sighed then walked out the apartment, not even saying a word to her.

**Isabella Swan**

"Gah!" I abruptly woke up from my nap on my desk. I groaned and grumpily pried a piece of paper from my left cheek. I realized it stuck because of my drool. _EW_...

I blinked a few times, trying to fix my vision, and then let out a big yawn. It had only been a few days since I arrived in Harvard and I was already feeling the pressure. There were so many things to do here—which was good. I needed to get away from emotional stuff.

Then my phone rang. I grabbed it and said to the caller, "hello?"

"Hey, B," it was my roommate Amanda. "I and some of our classmates want to hang out to study in Starbucks. You want to come?"

I rubbed my eyes and did a mute yawn. "Sure," I mumbled then hung up.

…

I let out a shiver and stuffed my frosty hands inside the pockets of my Harvard sweatshirt. There was a small rock on the pavement and I kicked at it to waste time. When I smelled coffee, I lifted my head and saw the big Starbucks sign straight ahead. A smile crept to my lips as I imagined a warm room filled with coffee aroma and idle chatters.

When I got inside, I immediately saw Amanda and a few of our classmates and went straight toward them. We exchanged polite hellos then I took a seat beside Amanda. She handed me a steaming cup of coffee—she ordered for me—and I gladly sipped.

We studied for a few hours, sometimes straying away from academic stuff and toward personal topics. At some point, they asked me if I was in a relationship of some sort. And I said no. I mean, Edward and I weren't anything but fake parents to Renesmee. But they didn't need to know that.

"Okay," Amanda flipped the book to a new page and she involuntarily adjusted her glasses. "We're done with Alfred Lord Tennyson. Next up is…"

Irina popped a bit of her chocolate chip cookie into her mouth and finished for her. "John Milton, the blind poet."

"Do we really have to analyze _all_ their poems?" I winced at the page, feeling my artistic brain cell popping because of overuse.

"We do," Amanda said, not fazed. She was made for Harvard, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Irina nibble the end of her pencil, also unfazed by the workload. It seemed I was the only one feeling the weight of all of these. "This is due the day after tomorrow."

I sighed then began reading the poem. "Fine," I mumbled.

I was already on my third poem when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and scowled when I saw Alice's name on the screen. I clicked ANSWER and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in the faintest voice I could muster. Irina and Amanda were hard at work. I tried not to smile at their expressions.

"Bella, please don't hate me!" she suddenly burst out.

"Why would I?"

"Well, I kind of ran into Esme the other day and…"

"You ran into Esme?" the blood drained from my face the instant I heard her utter a Cullen's name. "Which meant you talked to her about..?"

"Yes, we did," she said. "Look. I'm sorry about that. I know you don't want to be mentioned because of it and stuff."

"It's fine, Al," I said slowly. "I'm fine with it," _it was only Esme, after all_, "really."

"Thank you," she breathed. After a moment, she said sheepishly, "um, do you still want to know what happened?"

I sighed. "Um, sorry, Al," I said and found my self biting my lower lip. I do that when I'm nervous. "I'm not really…"

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I know it's a touchy topic. Well, I just wanted you to know because I would totally feel guilty if I don't. It involves you, after all…"

"Bye, Alice," I said, cutting her off. Then I hung up on her. I looked down at the blank screen for a few moments then I put my phone back in my pocket.

I returned to reading.

**Edward Cullen**

"Congratulations, Edward," Mister Montgomery shook my hand politely after the trial, the grin on his face as genuine as a plastic container. He hated my father, and he now hated me. "The better man won in this round."

I nodded in acknowledgment then quickly made my way out the courthouse. Outside, I saw a very familiar sedan humming idly. My jaw flexed and I opted to go the other way.

But it was too late. Uncle Aro stepped outside the car and walked toward me, his hands in his pockets. I reluctantly stopped and turned to him, waiting for him to criticize me.

"Did you win?" he asked professionally.

"Yes, Uncle," I replied. "The suspect's taken into custody."

A faint smile appeared on his lips. "I meant with your personal life, Edward," he said. My eyes widened at the odd subject. Well, it was odd because it came out of _his_ mouth. "Did you talk to the woman yet?"

"No, Uncle," I said after a second. "She… left." _And the woman has a name_…

He cleared his throat. "Do you have time to have lunch with me?" he asked out of the blue. "I believe we need to straighten things out."

I looked at him.


	12. The Involuntary Dialling

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did so I could be filthy rich and be enveloped with so much heartwarming reviews and support. Stephenie Meyer, you're so awesome!**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

"Hello?" Renesmee's voice was slow and curious from the other line. My breathing began to go shallow from anxiety. Why did I even dial the Cullens' home number?

"Renesmee..?" I finally croaked out. Then I heard shuffling from her side. I began tapping one foot on the tiled floor. I self-consciously wrapped my free arm around my stomach, my fingers involuntarily playing with the hem of my shirt. I was alone in my dorm because my roommate went out to de-stress her self. Harvard was taking its toll on her, too.

"Mommy?" her voice was bright and innocent, as if I didn't just betray her a week ago. A lone tear trailed down my face and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. Why was she still calling me that?

"No, Renesmee," I said, "my name's Bella. You don't have to call me mommy…"

"But I want to," she said. I began imagining her twirling the telephone cord with one little finger, her toes wiggling cutely. I saw her do that once, when she was on the same phone with Edward's uncle.

"Um, I just wanted to say hi," I said, trying not to dwell too much on why she wasn't mad at me. Was I happy or sad?

"Daddy and Granny miss you," she mumbled—a whine evident in her tone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"They do?" I asked, trying to sound okay with it. But I wasn't okay with it.

"Especially Daddy," she said. Oh, kids are so unsuspecting I just don't get it. "He keeps looking at his phone. He's waiting for you to call, Mommy."

"I feel too bad to call," I reasoned, trying to sound coherent. "Besides, I'm not in the city, Renesmee."

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?" she asked suddenly, sounding so sad that it made me feel worse. "You left after you kissed me on the head."

"It's not you," I sighed. "If things are fine, I would be there with you right now."

"Then fix the things, Mommy," she sniffled. "I want you to come home."

"Okay," it was all I could say because the tears came. "I'll try to call again. Goodbye." When I hung up, I let out a sob and frantically wiped the tears away.

I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. What was I supposed to do? Just call Edward and fix things? It wasn't that simple. There was the thing with his uncle that I didn't want to face yet.

**Edward Cullen**

Uncle took a sip of his white wine, acting as if there was no tense air hovering around us. My grip on my fork tightened. I couldn't eat because I was too busy watching his moves.

Finally, he spoke, his eyes on mine. "Edward, you must know why I am doing this." He said. He looked at me meaningfully, expecting me to nod. I didn't. I wasn't sure what he was referring to. "Well, do you?"

"To be honest," I said, "no, I don't, Uncle."

"When your father died, I promised myself that I would complete his task of molding you into the best you could possibly be," he started, "we both saw your potential and I didn't want you to waste it on petty things."

"So my family life is _petty_?" I cut him off, surprising my self by sounding so calm.

"Renesmee and your mother are you priorities, Edward," he said, meeting my eyes once more. "But what I mean by petty is your way of de-stressing."

"I didn't use Bella as a way of de-stressing," I retorted. "You know why I did what I did."

"For Renesmee," he nodded, "I know." then he looked at me again. "But what do you think Isabella felt about it? All of us raised you to be a gentleman, Edward. I— _we_—expected you not to use a woman for personal purposes."

I put down my fork—it clanked on the table—and glared at him. "I did not _use_ her."

"Then what is it called?" he demanded.

I didn't answer.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward, I do not want to go over this conversation again." he said.

"But it seems this is what you had in mind," I replied.

"Edward," the way he said my name made me remember my father. I looked at him, my brows furled in anger and confusion. What was he trying to say here?

My jaw flexed and I didn't say a word.

"I've treated you like my own," he said, his tone going soft and careful. "I know my methods aren't like your father's but you have to know I care a lot. I just don't want you to end up like the others.

"I've ruined your relationship with Isabella," he continued, "I know and I am sorry. This situation you have gotten your self into is beyond me. But I want to try to fix this. Just let me help you, Edward."

I felt calmer after that but I didn't bother to say anything. We began eating, silence coming over us. But for the first time, it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt like eating with my real father—with Carlisle—again.

**Isabella Swan**

"Where do you want to meet?" Alice asked from the other line. I was already in Manhattan for my well-deserved rest. Amanda and Irina suggested that we go to some club but I refused. Familiarity, I knew, kept me sane.

"How about the Starbucks across my apartment..?" I suggested. I was already a block away from the said place.

"I'll be there in five!" she said then hung up. I shoved my phone into my bag and continued my walk.

…

"Ohmigod, I missed you!" Alice hugged me tight when we met in front of Starbucks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you too," I said. When we pulled apart, I added, "People in Harvard are really uptight so I'm grateful for your burst of energy."

She curtsied at me and I laughed. "Why, thank you, Miss Swan," she said in a fake English accent. "Glad to be of service to you."

I hooked my arm around hers and we entered the coffee shop. The aroma of coffee made me smile. No smell of textbooks in the vicinity—good.

After buying our coffee, we settled onto a table and started catching up. It felt really nice talking about nonsensical things. It made me feel human again.

"I'm glad I'm talking about my classmates and not about John Milton," I laughed. "Literature is better off being discussed once—not for a week."

"Well, it _is_ Harvard," Alice grinned then gingerly sipped her vanilla frappe.

"How's it been here?" I found my self saying.

"The same," she said, shrugging, "the usual hustle and bustle."

I nodded. Alice looked at me carefully.

"How about you?" she asked. "How have you been?"

I shrugged. "I'm tired from studying," I said. I knew what she meant but I refused to answer it. I wasn't sure how I was yet.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," she said. I nodded then sipped my coffee.

…

"Bye, Dad," I said into the phone. "See you Friday."

"Love you, Bells," he said. I laughed and told him that I loved him back. Then we both hung up.

I was walking through the streets, on my way to Emmett's house. I missed the Big Bear and his kids.

I was stuffing my cell phone into my bag when I bumped into someone. "_Oof!_" I mumbled from the impact. The guy was probably talking to someone on the phone.

"Sorry," a velvety voice said. I stiffened and, before I could stop my self, I looked up. His green eyes widened in surprise. "Bella…"

"E-Edward," I muttered in the same flat tone. "It's you."

**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUUUUUM**

**Read and Review**


	13. The Music Stops Here

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did so I could be filthy rich and be enveloped with so much heartwarming reviews and support. Stephenie Meyer, you're so awesome!**

~*~*~ **Playing Mommy**~*~*~

**Isabella Swan**

I knew I'd bump into him someday. But I kind of hoped it wasn't this _soon_. Edward was in his usual lawyer attire and I was in a Harvard sweatshirt and yoga pants.

It didn't help that my hair was in a messy ponytail and that I didn't even put a smidgen of make-up on my face. I didn't think anything would happen today, honestly.

Edward slowly put his phone in his pocket, not leaving his gaze from me. I looked away and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. "Bella," he said my name the way he always did. There was something electric that shot through me when I heard his voice again. "You're here."

"I'm just visiting," I said, sounding unintentionally curt. I looked away from his face.

"Oh," he said and I saw his hands furl into fists. After a second, he added, "for how long?"

His question surprised me. I looked at him and wondered what he had meant by that. "Um, for just the weekend. I return to school tomorrow."

He nodded, his eyes—oh so green and darkish—on me.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella, I noticed, was thinner and paler than before. It was obvious that she hadn't expected to bump into me today because she was avoiding eye contact. I had guessed as much.

When she told me that she was leaving tomorrow, something in my chest deflated. Did I not have any chance to fix this?

I loosened my fists and cleared my throat. I had to try for the sake of my daughter. "Sorry if this is so sudden of me, but, would you mind meeting up for coffee tomorrow before you leave?"

She looked at me then, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Her eyes widened for a millisecond then she composed herself afterwards. "I'm leaving in the afternoon," she said, "so is morning okay?"

I nodded. "Morning sounds good." She smiled faintly then said goodbye. I waved in response.

…

I walked into the apartment, and I was like a zombie as I did. In the living room, Renesmee was by the short coffee table, wiggling a pencil in the air. I smiled, "hey, Sweetheart."

She looked up and giggled. She stood up and ran toward me, her short arms outstretched. I hugged her tight and lifted her. I carried her to the dining room and saw my mother having a cup of tea. She smiled and gestured for me to take a seat beside her. I placed my daughter on the other side and sat down on my own chair.

We had dinner with Renesmee serving as our music.

Then suddenly, she became silent. I put down my fork and eyed her carefully. She looked sheepish.

"Daddy, Grandma," she said shyly. She met my gaze and pouted. "Mommy called."

Mom looked at me, waiting for my reaction. "Did she?"

She nodded. "She sounded really sad, Daddy," she said.

"I bet she did, Honey," I said and I could feel Mom looking at me disappointedly.

**Isabella Swan**

The next day, I stepped inside Starbucks with my heart beating a thousand beats per minute. It beat harder and faster when I saw Edward sitting casually beside the windows.

As if he knew I was already there, he looked up and met my gaze. I inwardly gasped then forced my legs to move toward him. He gestured at the seat across from him and I gladly sat down. He pushed a cup of coffee in my direction and said, "I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you."

I shook my head. "It's okay," I said, "thank you."

He smiled and I suddenly saw stars. He looked good in casual wear—he became more approachable. "Have you had your breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "How about you..?"

"I did as well," he said. "May we go for a walk?"

I nodded.

…

When we got to the park, we walked toward the nearest bench and sat down. Edward threw his empty Starbucks cup into the trash can and I did as well.

"Renesmee said you called," he said suddenly.

"I felt guilty about everything," I said, not looking at him. I just looked straight ahead, at the people playing and relaxing on the grass. "At some point, I decided to just forget about all of you. But then I found myself dialing the number and…" I took a deep breath and it was a ragged one. "And I realized how attached I had gotten. It hurt too much."

"You can come back," he said and I turned to him. He continued, "I've thought about it—a lot—and I realized that you're important to us… to me."

"You're important to me as well," I admitted. I looked away. "But, somehow, I just can't seem to let go of everything that's happened."

"What does it have to take," he looked at me, "to make you forget about the mistakes that I've done to you?"

I looked at him sadly. "I don't really know," I said and I looked down at my watch. I stood up and cleared my throat. "I have to go."

I was about to turn away when he caught me by the arm and pulled me to him. I looked up and he kissed me on the lips. My eyes closed automatically at the familiar feel of his mouth on mine. He pulled back and whispered, "Don't."

"I need time," I said and walked away.

…

"You, Bella Swan, are an idiot!" Alice exclaimed through the phone. It was a week later after my meeting with Edward, and it was only now that I was able to tell my best friend about it.

I sighed and rolled to my back. I was in my dorm room, lying lazily on my bed. I had just finished an assignment and I needed a little R and R. "I am not," I denied.

"Yes," she said, "you are. And don't tell me otherwise just because you're in Harvard!"

"Was it wrong for me to push him away?" I asked, a little mad that she wasn't taking my side. "Al, I'm not ready for reconciliation or whatever. I thought you know that."

"I do," she said and I imagined her shaking her head. "But you could have at least _tried_."

I rolled to my stomach and traced the embroidery on my pillow with my index finger. "I tried and it hurt," I said. Someone knocked on my door and I rolled off the bed to find out who it was. Just before I could even turn the knob, Alice screeched from the other end of the line. "Al..!"

Alice laughed faintly. "I-I'm fine," she said. "There was a cockroach."

I arched a brow but didn't comment on it. I turned the knob and swung the door open. There was no one. I looked from one end of the hallway to the other. No one was in sight. I was about to close the door when I looked down and saw a small package—addressed to me.

I picked it up and stepped back inside the room, closing the door behind me. I put the box on my desk. "Bella," Alice said suddenly. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I said as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder. It was so that I could open the package. I ripped off the tape and set aside the flaps. Inside the box was a wooden chest with gold details. I took it out and flipped it open. Music came out of it and I realized what it was. "Al, this is going to sound weird but someone just gave me a music box."

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"I don't…" before I could even finish my sentence, the music stopped and a huge puff of smoke exploded from the box. I coughed and coughed, unable to hear Alice because I had dropped the phone in surprise.

And then I fainted.

**Ha-ha. Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW (it wouldn't hurt to receive a long review), my lovelies, because THIS is the second to the last chapter. Never fear, though, because there will be Epilogue/s. :)**


End file.
